1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held labelers and labeling methods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 110,733 of Robert M. Pabodie and Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. filed Jan. 9, 1980 discloses a hand-held labeler of the type disclosed in the present application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,138 of Yo Sato granted Mar. 31, 1981 discloses a correction label applying device for a label printing machine. It is known to provide a mask adjacent the printing position.